


A Melody of Broken Things

by Skiller339



Series: Change: the series (old) [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues, prequel to Change.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiller339/pseuds/Skiller339
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune), Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune), Kris (Deltarune) & Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Change: the series (old) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081583
Kudos: 19





	A Melody of Broken Things

The piano had always been something he dreamed of learning. When the opportunity was given to him, he took it without a second thought. When Kris had messed around with the church piano on one random Sunday, old Gerson had come up and offered to teach him. Kris had never felt as joyful as he had been during that first lesson.

He would never forget his adoptive family’s looks of surprise when they had finally found him. They never expected to find their recent addition to be actively listening in a buzzing excitement as Gerson showed him how to place his hands on the old instrument; they also had not expected him to continue learning everything he could about the instrument. 

Even when Gerson had reached the end of his life, Kris had continued to learn. When his brother was busy with practice for cross-country, or some other sport he was involved in, Kris would visit the hospital and play the off-key piano, or if he wanted to be alone, he would go to the church; mostly alone, Father Alvin was somewhere inside guarding the ‘fruit juice’

It was something he had found immense joy in doing and it was an achievement he was proud of. He played every day and was always contemplating if he should pursue more instruments.

Then one day it all came to a halt...

He didn't remember why he had stopped exactly. He just remembered that everything came crashing down when he was about 7, or 8 years old. He held himself close to his brother like he was a safety blanket. He and Asriel had held each other close every day as their parents fought and fought and fought. 

He was going on 13 when Asriel had graduated high school and when their parents had finally divorced. He had sought Asriel for comfort during the court trial and had intended to keep Asriel close after it was all over. 

But Asriel hadn't shared that same intention.

He left for college with the promise that he would visit during the holidays and breaks. He had moved as far away from Hometown, as far from his broken family, as far away from Kris as he could. 

Or, that's what it felt like, anyway.

Kris knew deep down that Asriel hadn't intended to move that far but it was a scholarship he couldn't pass up. Kris knew deep down that Asriel had dreams, dreams he intended to achieve regardless of what happened between their parents. Kris knew, remembered deep down that Asriel expressed achieving those dreams no matter what. Kris knew deep down that his adoptive parents had tried to salvage their marriage for their children and that they didn't realize how much more it was hurting the family than if they had split sooner.

Despite all that… he couldn't help but feel alone, sad… angry… he didn't want to be angry, but he was… he was angry at his adoptive parents for being irrational, he was angry at his adoptive brother for leaving when he needed him most; he was angry at the world for being so cruel; he was angry with himself for not being enough.

He was angry and oh, so alone… but he bottled it up and the world remained blissfully unaware. 

When he was 15, he was told something that got him thinking.

 _“It’s okay to express yourself, Kris.”_ was it though? Breaking the bottle of emotions he had sealed up tight meant letting- telling his family, a family that had no reason to adopt him and let him have a spot in their family, that he was angry with them and himself. It meant telling them how alone he felt... how sad he felt… but he had no right to burden them with his emotions and problems. 

Asriel didn’t have to visit him and Asriel could break his promises. Toriel doesn’t have to make amends with Asgore. Asgore could keep himself buried in his shop and never face Toriel, he didn’t have too. 

What right did Kris have to fix anything? He didn't have the power to fix, only break… He had the power to bottle up his emotions and let it invade his dreams, where he would have no escape from it. 

_...He was fine with that..._


End file.
